Fetish
by ryka phoenix
Summary: "Shut up and listen Hellboy. I need a favor…" All Hellboy wanted to do at three in the morning was sleep, but john had other ideas...  Hellboy x john yaoi spanking sex in chapter two
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this one hit me while I was typing a completely different Hellboy story that's still in progress because my muse for this one was holding me hostage. Enjoy.

Fetish

John had a secret. Well, it wasn't so much of a secret as it was a fetish. A very, at least to him, dirty fetish. It had started when he was young, his parents hadn't been

much for physical punishment so learning that his uncle used nothing but corporal punishment had been slightly worrying. But he was a good kid, even at age of 12, so

he figured that he'd never experience the paddle that was kept on top of his uncle's dresser. And he never would have experienced it if it hadn't been for his trouble

making cousin, redding.

It had been two weeks since john had moved in and redding decided that was enough time for his cousin to get over the death of his parents and get to having some

fun. His definition of 'fun' was locking a sleeping pig and their German shepherd together in his father's bedroom and blaming it on john. Redding had though it fool

proof until he realized that john had gone to the local library and wouldn't be back until supper. 'Oh god, please let daddy work overtime tonight.' He prayed as he

listened to the thumps and screams coming from the upstairs. 'Please-oh please-oh please!' It looked like god was answering his prayers as he saw john walking up

the driveway, arms full of books. 'Thank you god!' His joy was short lived as his daddy's truck rambled up the drive as well. "I'm so fucked." He briefly thought about

running, but decided against it, having nowhere to go. So he sat on the couch listening to the thuds and whimpers coming from the room above him.

"-at you're getting out of the house, even if it's only for a little while john." Uncle Thaddeus said as he walked through the door followed by john. "Yea, it felt nice to get

out for a lit- what is that noise?" Redding paled as the other two males looked around before his father stared at him. "Red? You wanna tell me what that noise is? Or

do I have to go look?" "No sir, I-I locked bitsy and one of the sows in your room." Thaddeus' lips pressed together in a small line. "Why?" Redding shuffled nervously,

darting quick looks at john. "I was uh, gunna blame it on john." John gasped at this, his books falling to the floor. "Why?" "Cuz your moping all the goddamn time and I

figured that a whippin' would stop it." Redding shouted as he waved his arms around crazily. "Well red, all you've done was earn yourself a whippin'. Get bitsy outta my

room and get the paddle." "Yes sir." Red replied as he took the stairs like a man heading to the gallows. "Should I go to my room uncle Thad?" John asked as he picked

up his books."No, I want you to stay and watch his whippin so you know what'll happen if you ever get outta line." The young man nodded and sat on the couch while

bitsy passed by covered in blood, fat, and skin. Redding appeared moments later with the dreaded paddle in hand, it was a foot and a half long, three inches thick, and

made of cherry wood. John was entranced by the beauty of the thing as red handed it to Thaddeus. "Get ready boy." Redding removed his shirt before glancing at his

cousin, venom in his eyes. "He's gunna watch, now finish." Red pressed his lips together before removing his pants and finally is underwear. John had never seen

another boy's naked body before so he drank in the sight, it looked like his own only bigger, more muscled from life on the farm, and his cock looked several inches

bigger but that was probably because he was semi-erect. "Take your position." The larger boy moved to where Thaddeus was sitting on a stool and laid on his lap.

"That sow could have fed us for a month so for killin her, your gunna get thirty strokes, understand?" "Yes sir." "Count them."

CRACK

"On-one."

CRACK

"TWO!"

CRACK

"FUCK! Th-thre-three."

"You cussed so were gunna do that one again."

CRACK

"THREEEEEEEE!"

John stared in shock at the sight of his cousin getting spanked by uncle Thad. It looked painful, how the paddle would strike the skin, making a sharp cracking noise,

then the skin would turn a slightly darker shade of red as his cousin would howl in pain, face contorting in pain before panting out the number they were on. 'I wonder

what it would be like…' john thought as his pants grew tighter at the crotch.

CRACK

Redding screamed in pain.

"Fifteen!"

CRACK

"SIXTEEN!"

John had never seen some reduced to tears before and was shocked that it was turning him on so much. 'No, it's not seeing someone getting spanked that's turning

you on,' a voice whispered in his head,' it's the fact that you want to be in his place getting spanked like the bad little boy that you are.' John grew rock hard at the

confession in his head, was it true? He imagined what it would be like to slowly climb onto his uncle's lap, feel the brush of denim against his bare skin, and hear the

crack of wood against soft, supple flesh. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants at this pressing tightly against the zipper.

CRACK

"Twenty-eight."

John was caught off guard by his uncle's voice, but looking at the whimpering mass of boy that was currently his cousin he understood.

CRACK

"Twenty-nine."

CRACK

"Thirty."

Thaddeus set the paddle on the floor and redding slowly stood on shaking legs. "Go clean up my room and lay face down on my bed, I'll be up after supper and then

you can go to your own room. If you're not done by the time I get up there I'll give you another whippin." John had never seen redding climb the stairs faster.

As they sat down to a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a tall glass of iced tea, john's mind kept returning to the spanking that he had just

witnessed. "John?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his uncle. "Yes?" "What's bothering you son?" John had been raised to never lie so he told the truth.

"I keep thing about how it would feel to be spanked myself sir." Thaddeus raised an eyebrow and looked closer at john. "You do now do you?" "Yes sir." "Well then,

after we finish I can give you a taste if you want." John's gaze had fallen to his plate but suddenly rose back to his uncle. "Really?" Uncle Thad nodded. "If that's what

you want."

John wolfed down the rest of his food, cleaned his plate, and went and sat down on the couch. 'Do I really want to go through with this?' He thought to himself. 'It

looked painful but at the same time….' John bit his bottom lip, he'd never really cared for pain and that seemed to be all the spanking was about, pain. 'Calm down john,

this isn't a punishment, all you have to do is say stop and uncle Thad will stop.' "Nothing to worry about." He whispered to himself as uncle Thad walked over to his

chair and sat down. "Come here john." John rose slowly and stood in front of his uncle's chair. "Strip." John's hands fumbled with his clothing but he managed to get it

all off in record time. "Take your spot." He draped himself over his uncle's lap, feeling the coarse denim rub over his sensitive skin until he could brace his arms on the

ground and his groin notched perfectly against the older man's knee. He was slightly embarrassed when he felt his erection pressing into his uncle's thigh but the older

man either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"We'll start with ten and see how you do."

"Yes sir."

"Remember to count them."

CRACK

John opened his mouth but made no sound as the air rushed out of his lungs. He sucked in air as the pain coursed through his now slightly reddened ass.

"One."

He was so proud of his voice not cracking that the second smack of the paddle took him off guard.

CRACK

He cried out in pain and fisted his hands into tight balls, god it hurt so bad but…..' it feels so good.' After only two smacks of the paddle his half hard erection and gone

to rock solid and dripping.

"T-tw-two."

CRACK

"THREE!"

His hips jerked forward grinding his cock into the bigger mans knee making some delicious friction.

CRACK

"Four!"

CRACK

He screamed as the combination of the swats and the rough denim caused him to erupt right there over his uncle's knee. He gasped and sobbed as he rode out his

climax twitching as his uncle shifted causing more unbearable friction to his over sensitized flesh.

"You ok?" His uncle's deep voice rumbled. "You- you're not mad at me are you?" John questioned quietly as he stared at the floor. The laughter caught him off guard so

he twisted around and sat on the man's lap. "Your father had this same fetish." Johns jaw dropped. "He did?" "Yea and I would help him out when I could. You mother

never minded, in fact, she watched on several occasions." John turned a deep shade of red as he mulled over the information he had just received. "Did you just spank

him?" Thaddeus smiled at this and his eyes clouded at the memories. "Sometimes." "But other times you did more? Like what?"

"Like this." Thaddeus shifted john so that the boys back was pressing to his chest and wrapped a hand around his rapidly thickening cock. John moaned as the hand

slowly stroked his cock, working him back into a rock hard state, he gave a sharp gasp of surprise as his uncle's other hand came up to harshly tweak his nipples. "Ah!"

Thaddeus' thumb swept over the flared head, gathering precome to ease the slid of skin on skin, as he increased the speed and pressure of his strokes. John

whimpered as his senses were put into overdrive; he'd never felt anything like this before, and he could still feel sparks of pleasurable pain shoot through his body

whenever he moved his ass against his uncle's jeans. "Un-uncle Thad!" He cried out as it all became too much and he spurted cum all over his stomach and chest. The

orgasm roared through his body making him shiver but what really got him was his uncle still stroking him. It felt so good it hurt and he started thrashing and making

little whimpering noises until the older man finally stopped and let him sit there gathering his wits. "Uncle Thad?" He finally said a few minutes later when he had calmed

down and caught his breath. "Yes?" "D-do you think that I could have that arrangement you had with my dad?" Uncle Thaddeus smiled gently as he glanced over at the

stairs to see redding still masturbating while staring at john. "I think we can work something out."

That first experience had led to so many others and it had killed john when he'd gone to Quantico and had to repress all his natural instinct to find a Dom and get his

kink on. He'd thought that when he got transferred out that he'd be able to find someone then, but when he'd been chosen to be the guardian of Hellboy he realized

that it wouldn't even be an option.

So now he was stuck, he knew that Hellboy was attracted to him, the lingering touches, glances and the fact that liz and tried to light him on fire before she left

screaming, "it's all your fault you damn pretty boy!" had pretty much given him the proof that he had needed. But he was still worried about rejection, simply because

the tall heavily muscled walking wet dream come to life was attracted to john didn't mean that he would give him a good spanking. "If anything he'd probably call me

crazy and request a new agent." John shivered at the thought, he loved it here at the BPRD but his love for the job didn't outweigh his overwhelming need to be

dominated.

"Just do it john, the worst he can do is say no…." Or so he kept telling himself as he knocked, well more like pounded, on Hellboy's reinforced metal door. "Deep

breaths, deep breaths, deep bre-""Boyscout? What are you doing here at…" The large demon grabbed john's wrist and peered at the watch. "It's three in the morning?

Ok, somebody better be dead or dying!" He growled as he released the smaller agents arm and walked back into his room. John followed, his heart pounding the entire

time. "Nobody's dead or injured, but-"Hellboy growled and flopped down onto his bed. "Then it can wait till noon go back to bed boyscout." John frowned and crossed

the room to Hellboy not even stopping when he got to him; he swung himself onto the bed and then straddled the demon's hips. "Uh john? What the hell are you

doi-""Shut up and listen Hellboy. I need a favor…"

Wanna see more? Review and I shall give more sexiness!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any other copyrighted thing I mention.

Chapter 2

Eight hours earlier…..

"-elling you that it's impossible to cast a spell that will make someone want to-"

"Abe? Shut the hell up and read the damn book."

Silence reigned for a mere moment.

"Yes, you are being a giant dick."

"Stay out of my thoughts fish-boy!"

Abe raised an eyebrow at this and just looked at Hellboy.

"Fish-boy?"

"Ok, so it's not one of my better insults…."

The ichthyo sapien chuckled lightly, flipped to the next page in his book, and shook his head. "Are you that desperately in need of release?" "If you even suggest that I go rub one out I will lock you in a room with a hungry cat." The giant demon snarled as he slammed a book shut and the room went quiet again. "Ah, rubbed it raw I see…" "Fuck you!" Hellboy yelled as he stomped from the room. "He really needs to get laid." Abe murmured as he went back to his book.

Four hours, 35 spell books written in various languages, and one promise to never again read Hellboy's mind later….

"Now it calls for some of john's hair."

"Got it."

"Turn it down to simmer."

"Ok."

"Sprinkle in some eye of newt."

"I feel like some old hag making a potion."

"You certainly act like one."

"Shut up or I'll put you in the damned potion, what's next?"

"Some of john's…..uh….seminal fluid."

"Ok."

"…..where did you get john's semen?"

"People owe me favors let's just leave it at that, now we just have to get boyscout to drink it?"

"Yes."

"How much of it?"

"Just a sip, from what the book says it's going to taste terrible so even a sip is going to be hard."

"What is that god awful smell?"

John grimaced while walking into the kitchen with his nose plugged. "Hey boyscout I need you to try this." The human in question raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms while still plugging his nose, clearly telling Hellboy what he thought of that idea."You want me to drink something that smells like it died and was rotting in the sun?" "Uh…" Hellboy flounder for a believable lie but couldn't think of one with john looking at him like that. 'Fuck.' "It's an old drink that Professor Bruttenholm was fond of; we simply need someone else to taste it." Abe said dryly as he shot the big red demon a look. A flicker of sorrow crossed the young agents face briefly before it changed into a look of skepticism. "Why are you guys trying to make this at 11:00 at night?" "Hellboy insisted on it." The demon in question eyed the brunette tapping his bottom lip with a finger. John looked torn between not wanting to drink the revolting smelling drink and not wanting to hurt the big cat loving demons feelings. "…ok. But only because the professor liked it." John relented with a sigh as he walked over to the pot and abe poured him a glass. "Huh, it looks like milk." The young agent observed as he looked down into the glass. He looked up sharply as hellboy snorted and was a little confused to see the demon walking over to the sink and start fiddling with the dishes. "Yes the combination of all the ingredients causes it to look like that." The giant red demon bit his normal hand to stop from laughing but his shoulders shook with silent chuckles.

"Is he laughing?"

"I believe so."

"Why?"

"I don't think either of us want to truly know."

'Milk'

Was all Hellboy thought before he resumed his silent giggling. 'Why did I agree to this?' Abe questioned himself, shaking his head slightly before turning his attention back to john. "Well, bottoms up!" And with this john up-ended the glass and swallowed a mouthful of the potion.

Seconds ticked by as abe and Hellboy studied the brunette's frozen face intently, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Uh boyscout, you ok?" Abe yelped as he was shoved to the side and john ran to the sink before putting his face under the faucet and turning the cold water on full blast. "So I take it we got the drink wrong?" The giant demon asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Abe shook his head and buried it in his webbed hands. John finally pulled his head out from under the faucet and glared at him. Hellboy swallowed hard as he noticed that the small agent resembled one of his cats when he gave them a bath; wet, mad, and utterly cute. "You should try a different recipe." John gritted out as he stormed out of the kitchen. Hellboy looked to abe who had started to put away some of the various things they had used and cleared his throat. "I'm gunna take that as a yes." Abe let out an exasperated breath and buried his head in his hands again. "How have I neglected the fact that you're an imbecile all these years?" Hellboy collapsed into a nearby chair only to leap up again when it protested loudly to his weight. "I'm not stupid, my brain to mouth censor just doesn't work all the time." The blue creature sighed and fell onto the chair that Hellboy had just vacated. "I know." "So how long until the potion kicks in?" Abe rubbed his eyes and shrugged with one shoulder. "No clue. It depends on the person, how strong their personality is, and how much they crave sex." "Boyscout has never been laid so how can he crave sex?" Abe raised his head and eyed his big red friend. "How do you know that?" Hellboy scoffed. "That man is too innocent, he still blushes at the word penis!" "Then it could take a while to affect him."

Three hours and one change of clothes later…..

John wasn't quite sure why but ever since he had gone to change his clothes he had started to get really horny. For a guy who could normally go a few days in-between masturbating the sudden, throbbing, and hard as steel erection was really strange and unwelcome. Normally it wouldn't be so unwelcome but the obscene amount of paperwork cluttering his desk at the moment made it really awkward." God forbid someone walks in right now. They'd think I was some freak that get's off on paperwork." John groaned to himself, stretching in his chair and moaning softly when several loud pops came from his back. "Just gotta finish up the last of this paperwork then I can go do something about it, all I have to do is go get fresh batteries." He paused a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe it's finally time to confront Hellboy, the supply guys keep looking at me weird because of all the batteries I go through, and why deny myself when he, I hope, wants me?" He murmured to himself as he gulped down the rest of his now cold coffee and started on the last form for the day. "Why in the hell do I have to do Hellboy's food budget? Isn't that the kitchens job?" He whined loudly to his empty office as he began to fill in numbers.

Forty-five minutes later…

The tongue ran up and down his shaft repeatedly before drifting lower to lave his balls with the delicious sensation. "Fuck. Remind me why it took us so long to do this?" No answer but the tongue left his balls and a raging wet inferno engulfed the head of his cock. "Shit!" Chocolate brown eyes glazed with lust looked up mischievously at him from under thick lashes. The mouth wrapped around his mushroom shaped head began its slow journey down, making the bigger male writhe in barely controlled pleasure. "I wanna bury myself in your tight little ass so fucking bad." The large red demon growled out through clenched teeth as he tangled his flesh hand in his human's hair and pulled on it roughly, making his cock slowly slip from its warm cavern with a loud pop. He dropped his hand from the smaller male's hair and bent his head to capture his mate's lips. They parted easily allowing him into the hot orifice, he swept his tongue over everything, claiming it all as his own. He plundered the brunette's mouth some more before sucking a plump, pink bottom lip in-between his teeth and biting hard enough to draw blood. They separated as a strangled moan tore out of the smaller man. Hellboy drank in the sight of his mate; hair mussed, panting slightly, blood smearing his lower lip, eye's drowning with lust and need. "Turn around." John turned and pressed his chest to the bed while keeping his ass in the air. Hellboy felt his cock throb painfully at the sight and almost crushed the tube of lube in his hand. "I'm gunna fucking enjoy thi-"BANG BANG BANG!

Hellboy jerked and fell out of his bed, almost squishing three different cats in the process, at the sudden banging on his door. "Someone better be fucking dead…" He grumbled darkly as he stormed across the room and flung it open, fully prepared to yell at whomever was on the other side. He stopped short however when he recognized the person in front of him. "Boyscout? What are you doing here at….." He trailed off as he grabbed john's wrist and pulled it close so he could peer at the numbers. "It's three in the morning? Ok, someone better be fucking dead or dying!" He growled as he shut the door behind john and made his way back through his room. "Well nobody's dead or injured, but-" Hellboy growled and collapsed onto his bed. 'I was having an awesome dream….' "Then it can wait until noon, go back to bed boyscout." He laid there fully intending to go back to sleep when a warm body straddled his thighs. "Uh john? What the hell are you doi-""Shut up and listen Hellboy. I need a favor." The big red demon stared blankly at john for a few moments before a stunned expression replaced it. "It worked?" John narrowed his eyes. "What worked?" Hellboy ignored the question, instead he picked up john and set him on the bed while he stood. "But abe said it would take longer to work on a virgin but it's only been…" He paused and counted the hours. "Four hours! Maybe I made it too strong…."

John sat on Hellboy's bed utterly confused. What in the hell was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" He watched in faint amusement as the demon froze and began a long, rambling story. "Well, I wasn't sure if you felt strongly about me, I mean romantically. So I did some research and found a love potion. So I made it and gave it to you, because all love potions do is amplify current emot-" Hellboy stopped at the thunderstruck expression on john's face. "You didn't know if I would want to sleep with you so you drugged me with an aphrodisiac?" The big red demon looked down sheepishly. "Yeah?" "You didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to have sex with you? You just automatically assumed that I needed encouragement?" Hellboy nodded, not even bothering to look up. "You're so innocent, why would I think you'd want to have sex period?" John stopped in the middle of getting off the bed. "Why in the hell do you think I'm innocent?" "Because you still blush at the word penis!" "…..that was one time! And you didn't even hear how the word was being used! Sophia was talking about why she couldn't be a lesbian because she loves cock too much!" "Still, you're a virgin!" John scoffed at this and placed his hands on his hips. "I am not! I love sex! I'm a total cockwhore! And before you say that sleeping with one or two guys doesn't make me one, I'll have you know that I've slept with way more than that!" The agent yelled while gesturing wildly with his arms. Hellboy stared at the brunette and slowly shook his head. "Having sex with me wouldn't exactly be 'normal'." John crawled onto Hellboy's bed and stretched out on his stomach. "I like vanilla sex but kinky sex is my favorite." "Rimming doesn't count as kinky." Hellboy said deadpanned. John turned his head and wet his lips. "How about spanking?"

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
